You've Got to Hide Your Love Away
by Petah's Lost Gurl
Summary: Ally is a major Beatles fan and Austin has never heard their music. Ally shows Austin their songs, but what will happen when he asks to hear her favorite song, "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away." One-Shot


**Hi everyone! (: I have made another One-Shot! I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I'm just going to go ahead and post it. (: I don't own Austin and Ally, The Beatles, "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away," and "Something." Enjoy! I hope you like it! **

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock, another day of school. I walked over to my closet and stared at my clothes, deciding what to wear.

As my eyes wandered, they fell on a particular shirt. I smiled realizing it was my Beatles shirt where they are crossing Abbey Road. I decided to wear it.

I grew up with The Beatles' music because they were my father's favorite group and that's how they came to be my favorite band.

I completed my look with some high-waisted shorts and my white converse, then walked downstairs to eat breakfast. I grabbed something quick to eat and then left to go catch my bus. I sit alone on the bus because Trish's mom drops her off at school and Dez and Austin always sit next to each other.

I picked a seat on the bus and took out my iPod. I scrolled through my music and found my favorite Beatles song, "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" and I played it. As I listened to it, I remembered why I loved this song so much. It seemed to be describing my exact feelings toward...Austin.

I've liked Austin ever since I met him, but I know I don't have any chance with him. So I decided to just "hide my love away." It's really hard to like your best friend. You are the first they tell when they like someone and you just have to sit there and pretend like you are happy for him, but inside you are hurting.

As the song finished up, I looked up and saw, the boy I like himself, walking down the aisle. I smiled and waved at him and did the same.

"Hey Ally!"  
"Hi Austin."  
"Hey scoot over."  
"Why?" I asked him, confused.  
"Dez isn't here so I want to sit next to you."  
"Sure." I scoot over towards the window.  
"So what were you listening to?" He questioned me.  
"The Beatles."  
"Oh cool. That's them on your shirt right?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Are they as good as everyone says they are? Like people always say that they are better than everyone else, like Elvis."  
"Well, they are an amazing and talented group. But you can't really compare Elvis and them, it's just not fair. The Beatles are a group while Elvis is the performer by himself. They both have some really amazing music, it just depends on the person and what their taste in music is."  
"Yeah, you're right. I've never heard any of The Beatles' music."  
"I would let you listen to some, but we are here." I said pointing to the school. "Hey how about you come over after school and I'll show you their music?" I added.  
"Yeah that sounds great." He said smiling.

We got off the bus and we walked towards school to begin our Friday.

"See you later, Ally!"  
"Bye, Austin."

-

School ended, nothing important happened. It was just a regular Friday for me. I was definitely ready to go home though. I walked to the bus stop as Austin caught up with me.

"Geez wait for me Ally! I'm going home with you after all!" He said jokingly.

I giggled, "Sorry about that Austin, I'm just ready to go home."

"Yeah, me too."

During the bus ride, we just talked about how our day was and of we had any plans for the weekend. We finally arrived at my stop and we both got off.

We walked in my house and I asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. He kindly declined and turned to me and said, "So you gunna show me how great The Beatles are?"

I laughed, "Yeah just let me get my laptop." I went upstairs got it and came back down to find Austin playing with my guitar. "You ready to experience Beatlemania?!" I told him.

"Absolutely." He said laughing.

-

We sat there for hours on YouTube looking up Beatles songs. He really seemed to like them, which made me happy because I feel like I've just made him like a part of me.

"So, what's your favorite song of them?" He asked and I completely froze. Should I just pick another song? It's not like he would know anyways. But then again this could be my chance to show him how I feel. Is the girl supposed to make the first move? Of course not but I decided to anyways.

"Hand me my guitar, I'll play it for you." I said confidently. Where the heck is this confidence coming from?! He handed it to me and I took a deep breath before starting.

_Here I stand head in hand_  
_Turn my face to the wall_  
_If she's gone I can't go on_  
_Feeling two-foot small_

_Everywhere people stare_  
_Each and every day_  
_I can see them laugh at me_  
_And I hear them say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_  
_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_How can I even try_  
_I can never win_  
_Hearing them, seeing them_  
_In the state I'm in_

_How could she say to me_  
_Love will find a way_  
_Gather round all you clowns_  
_Let me hear you say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_  
_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

I finished and looked up at him. He was smiling although I could also see something else in his eyes, I'm not quite sure what.

"I really liked that song Alls. Great choice!" He said smiling. I returned the smile but inside I was upset he didn't quite get the message behind it. There was a silence between us, but it was broken with the sound of his ringtone, it was a text.

"It's from my mom. She wants me home immediately." He said. "But I had a great time Ally! I think I can call myself a Beatles fan now!" He added and winked.

I laughed, "Anytime Austin! Next time I see you, you have to tell me your favorite."

"Sounds like a plan. Bye Ally." And he engulfed me in one of his hugs. I hugged him back tightly.

"Bye Austin."

After he left, I just changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed and just thought about Austin. What did he really think of the song? What was he thinking as I sang it to him? All of these thoughts tortured me as I drifted into sleep.

-

• Austin's P.O.V •  
I went home and went straight for my laptop. I quickly searched the song Ally sang to me on YouTube. As I listened to it again, I let the words sink in. The song was pretty short but the message was there, it didn't need any more words. I was shocked when I understood the lyrics. It's about someone who hid their love because the person they loved didn't feel the same and they are dying inside. That's exactly how I feel towards Ally.

She's absolutely perfect and I've liked her since I first laid my eyes on her. But why would she want me? Besides, she only thinks of me as her best friend.

I turn my laptop off and lay in bed. Ally drifted in my thoughts as usual. Then a certain question wandered my mind, why would that song mean so much to her? Could she possibly have a crush on me? These unanswered questions continued until I fell asleep.

The next day, I spent the whole day looking up Beatles songs. Their lyrics were so meaningful and have beautiful messages. I can tell why Ally and a whole lot of people love them. I really liked all of their songs but I still hadn't found my favorite. A certain video caught my eyes, so I clicked play and listened. My eyes grew wide and a smile appeared.

I found it, this was the one.

-

• Ally's P.O.V. •

I didn't hear from Austin for the rest of the weekend. Maybe I scared him. Oh my gosh what have I done?! I've completely ruined our friendship! Ugh I'm completely hating myself right now. I'm sitting on the bus to go to school with music playing in my ears.

Relief floods over me as I see a familiar freckled red-head and his blonde best friend. He looks at me smiling and waved. I did the same. My day instantly got better.

The school day passed and it was loooong like every other typical Monday. Although I didn't see Austin that much. Was he ignoring me? I decided to walk home because I don't want to look at Austin right now. It hurts me that he is acting different and avoiding me. It's just a song.

After 20 minutes, I finally made it home but as I walked up my driveway I saw Austin sitting on my porch with his guitar. I walked up to him with a puzzled expression and crossed my arms.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I said coldly.  
"Why weren't you on the bus today?"  
"I wanted to walk so I could think about things."  
"Oh.." He said nervously.  
"Sooo, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh yeah, I uh wanted to play you my favorite Beatles song, i-if that's ok with you."  
I was surprised and a small smile formed. "Yeah, absolutely."

I sat down and he took a seat next to me. He took a deep breath and began, I immediately recognized the tune of course.

_Something in the way she moves_  
_Attracts me like no other lover_  
_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_  
_You know I believe and how_

The whole time he's been singing, he's looked at me and smiled at me. I haven't stopped smiling since he began.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_  
_That I don't need no other lover_

When he sang those lines, my smile grew even wider and blush began to cover my cheeks.

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_  
_You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow_  
_I don't know, I don't know_  
_You stick around now it may show_  
_I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows_  
_And all i have to do is think of her_  
_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_  
_You know I believe and how_

He finished strumming the last chords and we sat there smiling like idiots in complete silence. I decided to break the silence.

"Austin, that was-"  
"Ally I have to tell you something." He exclaimed, interrupting me.  
"What is it Austin?"  
"Ally," he began as he took my hands. I could feel my breath hitch. "You are the perfect girl and there is just something about you that has me crazy for you."  
I giggled at his pun and looked down. He lifted my chin so that we kept eye contact. "And I would love if you'd accept to be my girlfriend." He finished while taking out a single beautiful red rose.

"I'd be crazy if I said no." I said smiling. He gave me the rose and a peck on the lips. It was perfect.

All you need is love, I guess. (:

**What did you guys think? Please don't hesitate to review! I love hearing what you guys think! (: And if you guys haven't heard of the two songs on here, you should they are really good! (;**


End file.
